Memories  Birth by Sleep
by sowhatifImaninja
Summary: Poems about the various characters found in all of the KH games; most are in Aqua's POV. Contains spoilers, so don't read if you don't already know what happens! Rated K plus just in case.


Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy these poems that I made! All information was taken from the Kingdom Hearts Wiki so that I could do this!  
**Disclaimer:** I **_do not_** own Kingdom Hearts, in any way, shape, or form. This is only for amusement, and not to gain any profit.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

**Riku and Sora**

_Two friends who loved to spar and fight_

_And saw who had more pow'r and might_

_They reminded me both of Terra and Ven,_

_Who knew if we would see them again?_

_Riku, the elder,_

_With hair white as snow frozen,_

_Would wield the blade,_

_The one chosen._

_Sora was younger,_

_Who I wanted to have the Key,_

_But Riku inherited it from Terra,_

_So maybe it wasn't meant to be…_

-BBS-

**Kairi**

_Born in __Radiant __Garden__,_

_She lived with her grandmother,_

_She had no siblings,_

_Not even a brother._

_She met me after a chase;_

_I sensed in her heart a pure light._

_A king saved us from the evil,_

_Before, she touched my Keyblade in fright._

_I placed a charm on her necklace to protect her;_

_In return, she gave me flowers, which turned into a keychain;_

_I knew without a doubt our meeting was not a coincidence,_

_ Knowing little if she would later on go through pain._

-BBS-

**Vanitas**

_Power is what I seek,_

_Nothing more, nothing meek!_

_He is a weakling that the Darkness has rejected,_

_I am my master's apprentice, whose mistake I corrected._

_I wanted to only know Darkness, while he ran to the road of Light,_

_If he had merged with me, he might have been all right._

_However, he failed by wanting to save his "friends",_

_And doing so only led to his end._

-BBS-

**Master Eraqus**

_I held the Mark of Mastery exam,_

_To see if any would be able to wield the Key;_

_How was I to know,_

_That it was purposely tampered by he?_

_Terra failed, Aqua passed,_

_Both apprentices mine in my past;_

_Xehanort disappeared, and __I sent them out to search for him, while darkness spread;_

_How long would it last?_

_Aqua, I told, to watch after Terra,_

_And for Ventus, too, since it seemed both were similar in power, or nearly the same;_

_I then knew what had to happen to Ven,_

_Before I could eliminate him, then-_

_Terra came out of nowhere, _

_With darkness so easily sensed in his heart._

_I didn't want to kill them,_

_But Terra saved Ven, the last time we had to part._

_Fighting Terra, I lost in the end,_

_With mistakes that we regret,_

_Before we could make up,_

_I was killed by Xehanort, which only made him upset. _

**Aqua**

_It was the three of us—Terra, Ven, and I,_

_Nothing but the sky,_

_The blue sky above our heads,_

_Dreaming of becoming Keyblade masters in our beds._

_I made us all good luck charms,_

_So that we'd always be together forever;_

_And even though we had to split,_

_I wanted to see you two in the end whatsoever._

_I also met a girl,_

_Who I knew little about;_

_Who would later be important,_

_But I knew that our meeting was not coincidental, without a doubt._

_I met two more boys,_

_Who seemed just like my friends; _

_I told the younger to protect the older,_

_So if he fell into the dark, he could have someone to depend on._

_I saved a mouse who was a king;_

_After learning of my master's death, I met up my friends in a desolate place,_

_I fought two enemies who were originally on our side,_

_And I defeated a guard and Ven, who had gained a different face._

_I lost consciousness_

_And Ven had lost his heart;_

_Leaving him in our newly transformed world,_

_I really didn't want to part._

_I then had to find Terra,_

_Who had already gone insane,_

_I saved him from the Realm of Darkness,_

_And, feeling upset, I knew that I was to blame._

_I was attacked by these creatures, and I was afraid,_

_But I was saved by their Keyblades._

_I realized there was no turning back, and that I couldn't slack,_

_But I'm still connected to them, and I can escape with their aid._

-BBS-

**Terra**

_My dream was to become a Keyblade master,_

_With Aqua my friend;_

_If only we knew,_

_How this journey would end._

_A friend of my master came to visit,_

_Xehanort was his name,_

_Who brought a boy with him,_

_Who was called Ventus-he was quite tame._

_Aqua, Ven, and I later realized that our dreams were the same,_

_And Aqua made charms for good luck;_

_Later, we took the Mark of Mastery exam,_

_Where I was struck._

_Having darkness in my heart led to despair,_

_For my dream could not come true;_

_However, Xehanort said it wasn't a problem,_

_And not to be blue._

_I was then told to find him,_

_For monsters called Unversed were unconstrained;_

_I decided to do it,_

_For what I wanted if I succeeded would be gained._

_Many from the dark began to know and ask favors from me,_

_And so what I did I will not forget,_

_However, even though I received information about where Master Xehanort was_

_What I did I now regret._

_I eventually found him, _

_Fought an Unversed, _

_And ended up with Aqua and Ven;_

_He said he had met Vanitas, and I told him to go home, for what I would have to do could not be reversed. _

_Aqua talked to me as well,_

_But disagreed when I told her I was going to destroy the darkness inside. _

_I learned that Master Eraqus wanted her to spy on me,_

_And I left, for I believed only in Xehanort I could confide._

_Again lost, _

_I had to find him;_

_He was underground,_

_Where the light was dim._

_Fighting was the only way to get to him,_

_And I thought that I would fail._

_However, the key to win was through anger;_

_My darkness wasn't under control, and I gave my enemy a scar and made him lose an eye-but I did not pale._

_My new master said that the darkness did not control me,_

_When I realized in shock what I did,_

_But I refused to believe him, and _

_I wonder if I should do what he bids-_

_Become his apprentice, or not?_

_I did not want to easily be bought._

_But what he said encouraged me,_

_And Ven wanted to follow me, but I knew it could not be,_

_Yet I still told him I knew he would be there when the time came for his assistance._

In Deep Space, however, when Experiment 626 steals the good luck charm that Aqua made for him, Terra's pleas for 626 to return it, which in turn forces him to realize just how much he still cares for Aqua and Ventus.

Some time later, Terra finds himself encountering a warm light which calls him to another world. DiscoveringPaopu Fruit growing on the island, he recalls his friends and the distribution of the good luck charms at the beginning of his quest, Terra wondering why he is there and if he'll ever see Aqua and Ven again. Soon laying eyes upon a young Sora and Riku, he discovers Riku's potential and holds a conversation with the boy. Terra asks why he wants to go to other worlds, later choosing Riku to be his successor when he is able to hold the Keyblade. Riku stating countless times he has cherished things to guard, Terra then makes note that he still has things to protect, as well.

Called soon after to the Keyblade Graveyard by Master Xehanort, Terra learns from the man that Ventus has learned the truth about his past, has gone back to see Master Eraqus about it, and now has a high chance of being eliminated. Terra immediately returns to the Land of Departure, arriving just in time to save Ventus from a would-be fatal attack by Master Eraqus. Refusing to obey Eraqus' orders to stand down, Terra taps into his darkness. After throwing Ventus into a portal to another world, Terra soundly defeats Master Eraqus, but immediately regrets this action afterwards. However, Eraqus insists that he had failed Terra, and he himself must be tainted by darkness to have raised his Keyblade against Terra and Ventus in the first place. At that moment, however, Master Xehanort arrives and murders Master Eraqus in cold blood as Terra looks on. With his true intentions exposed, Xehanort beckons Terra to come to the Keyblade Graveyard before shrouding the Land of Departure in darkness, which leaves it in ruins.

Upon arriving at the Keyblade Graveyard, Terra meets up with Aqua and Ventus. Terra explains what happened to their master and admits that he did have to be watched, vowing never to go astray again. However, Aqua warns him that darkness is based on hatred and rage, and that if Terra had come for revenge, then Xehanort has already won. In the ensuing fight with Master Xehanort and Vanitas, Terra succumbs to his darkness once more and battles the elderly man, who makes note of the χ-blade's creation before unlocking his heart and possessing Terra's body, thus forming the new Xehanort, while Terra's mind goes on to find residence within his discarded armor as the Lingering Sentiment. Despite the possession, Terra's heart fights back against Master Xehanort's several times, which leads to the new Xehanort unlocking his heart once again to retaliate, leading to Xehanort's amnesia.

Sometime later, Terra's heart is seen with Master Xehanort's inside the new Xehanort's body, the two disputing over who will control it. Terra, with the heart of Master Eraqus sealed within him, concludes that no matter what, he will do all in his power to hold Master Xehanort at bay, no matter how sure the elderly Keyblade Master was that his evil plans would succeed.

**Ven**

**Master Xehanort**

**Aeleus, Dilan and Braig**

_Three guards are we,_

_To protect our ruler and master's castle,_

_Never will there be,_

_A problem we can't handle._

-BBS-

**Even and Ienzo**

_Realizing that Ven was "special",_

_He let him fight an Unversed alone;_

_He sensed no darkness in his heart,_

_Although he dismissed it, and the answer was unknown._

_He cared for a little boy,_

_Whose parents __both were lost_.

_After meeting the special Keybearer with his once more,_

_He would not realize how other lives with his would be crossed..._

-BBS-

**Isa and Lea**

_Two friends were they,_

_How different from each other!_

_One was calm and mature, the other childish and competitive,_

_But close to one another like brothers._

_They met a Keyblade bearer,_

_And, afterwards, decided that they were ready;_

_Although it failed, they ate ice cream… _

_Who knew that this friendship would later become unsteady?_

-BBS-

**Xehanort**

_Created from the χ-blade,_

_I was made when two merged._

_I lost all memories of my life past,_

_I never know if they will emerge._

_I became an apprentice of Ansem the Wise,_

_And wanted to learn more about the secrets of the heart;_

_Little did I know, however,_

_About the problems inside and out that would start… _

-BBS-

* * *

Please R&R! If I get a lot of good reviews, then I'll add more poems, this time from the Kingdom Hearts I cast! =)

**EDIT:** I've decided that I would just leave the story as it is. I'm not going to add any other poems.


End file.
